Just Once
by Imheretolive08
Summary: She had to do it, if not just Once. Steeling her resolve she went. Adora didn't know what to think when she saw Catra on her bed. and she definitely didn't know what to do with what happened after that. Short Oneshot! Catradora.


**Okay so kinda new to this, hope you'll still like the fic. Maybe review or Pm it doesn't really matter if you don't**

 **without further a do to the story then.**

* * *

Just Once, Catra just had to do it once before the battle. She knew if she was caught it'd be the end for her and she also new if Lord Hordak found she would be in a cell forever. Still.. she just had to do it, so she had no regrets. steeling her resolve she made it to the castle, she looked at the castle trying to find where it was... There! a window she saw not too far from her. she quickly scaled the castle entering the room. She entered a room taking a look at it, it was way too bright for her. After that she exited the room before wandering the hall. She checked each room to find it before she opened a door and smirked. It looked like any other room but what caught her eye was the small stiff looking bed, _'Of course she would have a bed like that"_ Catra thought before walking inside and closing the door. I guess i'll do it here then, I should probably prepare, less something goes wrong, because why wouldn't? After that she went to revise what she was there to do.

* * *

 **Adora's Pov**

After their meeting to prepare for the defense of Bright Moon Adora went straight to her room to relax for a bit and not stress too much. eventually she made it to her room and sat down leaning on her bed. She thought of how she would more than likely have to fight Catra there, even when Catra left here to fall she couldn't let go of her. She sighed deeply all she could think about was Catra, was she really so oblivious to how Catra really felt? they were best friends and she didn't notice! what a good friend she was! It hurt a lot having to fight Catra, she never thought it'd would come to this. Ugh what'll happen at the fight, will Catra easily beat them? or would she easily beat Catra? would she hurt her a lot? Whats gonna happen after, will this completely hurt her friendship with Catra!?

Ughh she put her face in her hands in her head before shaking. "ergh! all I can think about is her! Catra this! and Catra that! and that annoyingly hot smile of hers! and her voice! I can't thi-" Adora stopped talking out loud once she realized what she had said "hot smile? oh man" she groaned She stopped when she heard Catra laugh...

"great! now i'm hearing her in my head! Aww this is not a great time Catra voice" At this point she was pacing back and forth in her room. She never even noticed as Catra sat on her bed smiling.

"On the contrary Adora, I think its a great time" Catra purred looking at Adora in amusement. Adora whipped her head to her bed where she heard the voice to see Catra sitting there starring at her. "Hey, Adora" The grin Catra gave made Adora shiver.

* * *

 **Catra's Pov**

Catra sat bored in the room wondering if she would ever come. _'maybe she won't come before the battle'_ Catra thought in resign about to leave before she heard the door open. Thinking quick she hid on the behind the curtains of the window incase she had to make a getaway. To her slight surprise and delight she watched as her target came in and sat at the side of the bed. She would have came out to do what she came here for if the girl didn't sigh loudly. After that she put her hands in her face and started talking, and about her nonetheless "ergh! all I can think about is her! Catra this! and Catra that! and that annoyingly hot smile of hers! and her voice! I can't thi-" Adora stopped talking out loud once she realized what she had said "hot smile? oh man" she groaned. Catra was blushing she was blushing so bad she matched her outfit. _'she thinks my smiles hot eh?'_ Catra thought giving another of her 'annoyingly hot smiles' she couldn't stop the laugh that came out.

"great! now i'm hearing her in my head! Aww this is not a great time Catra voice" At this point she was pacing back and forth in her room. Oh this was too fun and not mention Adora looked really cute right now. She quietly moved onto the bed making sure Adora didn't notice. "On the contrary Adora, I think its a great time" Catra purred looking at Adora in amusement. Adora whipped her head to her bed where she heard the voice to see Catra sitting there starring at her. "Hey, Adora" The grin Catra gave she saw made Adora shiver which just made her smile grow.

* * *

 **Adora's Pov**

Adora quickly pulled out her sword pointed it at her, her arm was shaking slightly. That's where the trouble began, Catra got off the bed and slowly walked to Adora smiling _'that smile. that damn_ smile' Adora thought her arm shaking more and legs starting to wobble. The closer Catra got to her the more steps Adora took back until she reached a wall. Her fear and that tiny amount of delight and excitement increased by 10, but Catra just kept inching closer. The footsteps were so loud filling her head she never even noticed her dropping the sword or falling to the ground. She just kept starring as Catra was finally in front of her, Catra stopped and kneeled down getting very close in Adora's personal space the smile never leaving her face. "You see Adora there was something very special I wanted to do to you before we fight" Catra purred making adora shiver even more, she almost whimpered from the way Catra said it. She could fell her breath on ear then it moved to her neck, until Catra was centimeters away from Adora. She was finally bout to ask what Catra. Until Catra did something that made her eyes go wide before dazed, Catra's lips were soft and warm. The way they tasted was indescribable and made Adora want more. She was in heaven! she couldn't think, she couldn't breath! all she could think about was how amazing it felt. Even though if felt like hours passed it was too soon when Catra pulled back. In an instant she missed the taste, the smell, the way it felt, she craved it. Catra's eyes were slightly dazed too before she shook out of it, looking at Adora she smirked before explaining her action, " I J-Just had to do that just once before we fought.." Catra's face was full of sadness that made Adora instantly want to hug her but she was stuck in place. "I-I'll see you on the battlefield Adora" with that Catra left through the window.

In there moment there was soo many things Adora wanted to do, so many things she wanted to do _to her_. but in the moment she was stuck there with her mind reeling. _"Just Once"_ She too would've liked to do that, and she honestly wouldn't mind doing that again in the future _'Just Once... Or.. maybe more than once?'_ she though as she looked out the window longing for Catra's lips.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Okay how'd you like it? yay? Nay?**

 **anyways if enough people want it I might make a second part.**

 **this is Imheretolive08 signing off! Ja ne**


End file.
